


Auricomous

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Envy, Feelings of Inadequacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Auricomous - Relating to golden hair. [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 4





	Auricomous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: We've all been there at one point in our lives, were we felt like we're not good enough, or pretty enough, or smart enough for someone. So I think we can let Tenten off the hook for feeling it just this once =P
> 
> But Shino is a gentleman, and will happily set her straight on this matter. *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Feelings of Inadequacy. Feelings of Envy.
> 
> Word of the Day: Auricomous - Relating to golden hair.

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in realisation. "You're _jealous_."

Tenten turned to the other girl with an annoyed look. "No I'm not."

"Oh you _definitely_ are!" Sakura grinned in glee then, looking thrilled. "I've never seen you jealous before! This is new! I mean, me and Ino were always jealous of each other back in the Academy when one of us got put in a team with Sasuke, and even Hinata was jealous of a couple of people Naruto interacted with but I've never seen you jealous before!"

The pink haired girl linked her hands behind her back and skipped in their walk behind the couple they were talking about.

"I never would have figured you were the grit-your-teeth jealous type, I would have assumed you were kind of more like me and Ino and the start-throwing-punches type!"

The medical ninja laughed into her fist as the weapons user openly sighed, flicking her eyes up before looking back at her friend.

"I can hardly start throwing punches can I?"

The topic of their conversation was Lady Rina, a high born lady from Saiyu Palace they were currently guarding as she visited a neighbouring village. Sakura, Tenten and Shino were the team and, surprising nearly everyone, as soon as the woman had heard the Aburame name she had all but attached herself to Shino, outright demanding he stay by her side the entire time.

Tenten felt herself sigh again, it wasn't fair, the woman was _beyond_ beautiful.

She had giant, bright emerald green eyes, clear, unmarked, ivory skin, perfect posture and manners, flowy, pretty dresses that only accentuated her feminine curves and, the most eye catching of all, was her long, thick, shiny golden hair that looked like it was made of sunshine itself; it had seemed to have caught every single males attention that they had passed.

The men then turned to glare at Shino; as Lady Rina had her arm very securely around the insect tamers; she had barely removed it in two days.

"So you _are_ jealous," Sakura pushed, grin still in place. "I'm surprised though! I never would have thought Shino would be your type."

"What? Smart, attractive, polite, well spoken, fantastic shinobi aren't my type?" The brunette blurted out before thinking.

After the war they had all been spending more time together, and her and Shino had been put on a lot more missions in the same team; both of these meaning they had been spending a lot of time in the others company.

She had always known Shino was a strong, capable shinobi; she'd also known about his unusual speech patterns, how intelligent he was, and how polite he was. All qualities she was always intrigued by, but it was only when she realised how _unbelievably_ attractive he was, a few missions ago, did her crush truly solidify.

They had completed a mission and had just stopped to regroup when Kiba complained loudly that Shino smelled making their other teammate, Lee, laugh.

The Aburame then revealed to the group one of the enemy had sprayed him with something before Shino had defeated him.

At Kiba's firm stance of he wasn't going anywhere until the Aburame removed that smell from himself, Shino had shed his coats and top before wading into the river and started pouring water over himself to remove the remains of whatever the smell was; and the weapons mistress felt her jaw drop at the sight.

Dripping wet, dark brown hair, untouched, practically flawless skin, lean, shapely, muscles usually hidden behind layers of clothing; he was _stunning_ , there was no other word for it, she was _stunned_.

She was following a water droplet, with her eyes, as it ran over his clavicle, her tongue coming out to flick over her lip when his head rose, and she froze in the shame of knowing she had just been caught, openly, checking him out.

"Are you alright Tenten?" He had asked and the girl felt herself gulp; had his voice always sounded like heated, smooth, honey?

She hadn't been able to look at him or hear his voice the rest of the day without becoming a girlie, blushing, mess.

Coming back to the present she asked herself, did she fancy Shino? She already knew that, she had for months now.

Was she jealous of this stunning, Rapunzel type, fairy-tale princess currently attached to him like she was made of super glue? Without a doubt.

Would she admit that to Sakura? Not a chance.

"I'm not jealous," she repeated. "I just-" she broke off to blink rapidly, she hated feeling like this, like she wasn't in control of herself. "-I just want to go home."

Sakura's eyes became sad. "Hey Tenten, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm gonna do a perimeter check."

With that she jumped onto the nearest building's roof and ran off.

* * *

When they got home, two days later, Tenten dumped her mission pack on her bed before falling on it face first.

The whole mission had been a nightmare; Lady Rina draping herself over the first guy she had ever felt anything for, Sakura making fun of her for it, there wasn't even any bad guys to throw kunai at!

Her mind kept wanting to compare herself to Lady Rina; how her hair was shiner, and her clothes nicer, and her smile lovelier, and she _hated_ that her brain was doing it to herself. She had done it so much when she was younger; she thought she had grown out of it.

She flipped on her bed to stare at the ceiling instead.

"I could look like that," she lied to herself, out loud, before gritting her teeth and sitting up determined. "You know what? Yea!"

She was going to prove to that stupid little voice in her head that she could have the pretty made up face, and the long pretty hair, and the elegant clothing too!

Stomping over to her shower room, she turned on the hot water to deep clean herself to begin.

That, Tenten found, was really where her luck began and ended.

She knew for a fact she didn't own any makeup, searching through her wardrobe she realised she didn't even own a single dress either, how was that possible? Except a strappy nightgown she didn't even remember buying, probably a present from Ino or Sakura for a birthday which she'd happily thrown in a corner at the time.

In front of her floor length mirror, the brunette put on the plain, purple nightgown which came to her mid thigh; it didn't nip in at the waist like Lady Rina's dresses did or show off her curves. Tenten frowned before moving on to her hair.

The blonde always wore her hair in a braid that flowed down her back like golden water, coming down to her waist; Tenten's looked like chunky mud that ended just below her shoulder blades.

She ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of the tats and found it just seemed to make it even messier.

Tenten groaned loudly throwing her face in her hands before looking up again, annoyed at herself. "Ugh! Look at me! Falling apart over a man! This is ridiculous! This is _not_ me! This is-" she blinked back frustrated tears, before barely containing a childish stomp of her foot. "-But I _really_ like him."

She sighed looking into the mirror again, with a tilted head, one hand coming up to hold out the side of her nightgown.

"Why would you want a mess like me when you could have a golden haired, lady, like her?"

"I am quite sure you must be mistaken-"

She spun around to her bedroom balcony and her eyes went wide. "Shino!"

It was in fact the Aburame heir who spoke, leaning on her open, slide across, balcony door.

"-Whoever you are speaking about that is," he finished.

"How-" she snapped her jaw shut before opening it again, her arms coming up to hug herself. "-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you speak badly about yourself; which; I must say; I do not approve of."

She turned to scrunch up her eyes. If he heard that what else did he hear?

"Why, exactly, are you here?" She asked looking around for something to cover herself with.

"You seemed; distracted; during the mission. I came to enquire if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she very badly lied. "You; don't need to worry, its okay if you leave."

So she could secretly berate herself at being an idiot, again.

"Your behaviour tells me; that is not the case."

He did the opposite of her suggestion and walked into her room instead, coming to stand in front of her, Tenten's arms tightened around her.

"Please tell me what is wrong Tenten."

Her head lowered as she sighed. "You'll laugh at me."

"Tenten," his tone made her look up again. "How long have you known me? How well do you know my character? Especially over the last few months," his head tilted slightly. "Do you truly believe I would laugh at you for opening up about something troubling you?"

"No," she replied truthfully. "But that," the weapons user turned to look in the mirror again. "That might actually make it worse. If you laugh, I can hit you, and forget about it if you don't-" she sighed deeply. "It's Lady Rina."

Shino was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "What about her?"

"She's so _beautiful,"_ the weapons mistress whined in envy. "I had to watch every man fall apart at the seams at a mere glimpse of her. She's so pretty and I'm so;" she scrunched up her face at her own reflection. "Not."

"That's what has you concerned?"

"You're not a girl Shino," she replied before pulling a thinking face. "Do guys even get insecure like girls do? And besides you're gorgeous so you-"

She closed her eyes and bawled her fist, mentally hitting herself with it; she didn't mean to say that.

"What; did you just say?" He sounded so surprised.

"Don't even pretend you didn't hear me," the bun haired girl half snapped, cheeks pink at her own stupid proclamation. "Just hurry up and make fun of me and leave, because I'm sure it's very funny to have the ugly gir-"

"Do not;" her head snapped round at his downright _furious_ tone. "Finish; that wildly; incorrect sentence."

She turned her body to be opposite him again, having _no_ idea what to say to that. The Team Gai member wished, not for the first time in her life, the Aburame didn't wear the black coat with its collar so she could read him, to see what he was thinking on his face.

"I have had to watch; far; too many men to count; flirt with you on missions Tenten for you to even; think; such a thing about yourself."

She found her eyes shooting off to the side at that. "Come on Shino that's not-"

"It is," he insisted, stepping even more into her personal space, those few inches taller he was really meant a lot when they were so close to each other. "You might not have noticed but I can assure you; I; have. Kiba; Lee; Kankuro; Shikamaru; high lords; their sons; and many civilians."

"They have all been; enchanted; by your expressive chocolate eyes; lightly tanned skin; intriguing hair style; your brilliant confidence; and your willingness to help others."

She had to physically tilt her head back when he was nearly chest to chest with her after another step, she could feel her eyes widening at that; Shino had never been this bold.

"But if you want to focus purely on the physical; I could tell you about the conversation Shikamaru and Kiba had; when we all saw you with your hair down; for the first time in the hotel in Kai Grove."

"Or maybe how; in-depth; Kankuro's compliments were about your long; toned; legs; when you bent over to look at a katana; in the Suna marketplace."

"Or maybe the Kazekage himself; and his appreciative glances; on the same trip; when you reached up high to retrieve that blue metal kunai; that interested you so; and your top lifted up to show off your shapely; waist."

Tenten would have sworn she actually heard his teeth _grind_ together in the otherwise silent room.

"Should I go on? I have; much; more evidence if you wish to hear it."

She couldn't even _think_ to reply, she just stood there with her eyes as wide as plates and her jaw on the floor.

"What do think about; that; Tenten?"

Her jaw slid shut, what _did_ she think about all that?

"But I-I don't _like_ any of them," her hands came up to play with the ends of her hair and bottom lip caught in her teeth. "I like _you_ Shino. I want;" she took a shaky breath. "I want _you_ to like me."

A second went by in silence; then another; and another; and another. Tenten thought she could actually _hear_ her heart _break_.

"Are you really; so blind?"

The whispered, burning, winded question made her gape at the heir.

"It was our first mission together after the war; and you; foolishly; threw yourself in front of a barrage of kunai for me; and when Sakura was healing you; you grabbed my hand," the female brunette looked down when she felt her right hand being grasped gently. "And; demanded; to know I was not harmed."

"And when I told you I was not; you gave me this sun; radiant; smile; and I have been; enraptured; by you ever since."

His other hand came up to lift her head by his forefinger under her chin; she could feel her cheeks flush.

"Lady Rina may have been good-looking; but you did not hear her speak about others. She was vile; she was selfish; needy; spoilt; and unsympathetic; to the problems of others. Being physically attractive; does not make a person beautiful."

"You; Tenten; who so nearly threw yourself to your death for me; which you will; never; do again," he seemed to quickly add. "Are beyond; beautiful; inside and out; and I will not have you speak ill of yourself; a moment longer; are we clear?"

"Ye-yes but-"

She forced herself to gulp to calm her erratic nerves but it was pointless; her evening was a like a brilliant, surreal, _dream;_ beyond anything her imagination could have come up with on its own.

"-I-I will throw myself in harm's way for you again," she found herself smiling. "I want to protect you Shino."

His fingers moved from her chin to glide over her cheekbone.

"Further proving; how radiant you are."

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even _think_ ; all she could hear was her own fast heartbeat in her ears and all she wanted was-

"Shino, _please_ , take off your coats and kiss me."

His coats were on the ground the next second, once again allowing her eyes to roam over his toned and mouth watering muscles under his top; the second after that, his lips were on hers and his hands were on her waist and in her hair; and she had never felt more beautiful.


End file.
